Snowbert Prompt-a-thon
by RandomFlashFangirl
Summary: Snowbert oneshots, Being done every month. Prompts given by the Snowbert forum


**_Hey guys! so me and people in the Snowbert forum are doing a Monthly Snowbert Prompt-a-thon, as we are calling it. So in it, each month, we choose a prompt and creating a story for it, amd each month we do new stories with new prompts._** ** _I was going to do one for September but I got busy, So October prompt!_** **Anyways The prompt I'm doing Is** **_a Birthday Prompt that I created, because I wanted to do a birthday prompt for me, because birthday! Its just a little present to me. I will also Be doing another prompt that my lovely friends in the Snowbert forum made. However that will come out later because, parties and guests and stuff...so many guests, to many guests for the simple fangirl to handle ;-;_**

 ** _so on with the prompt!_**

Caitlin woke up early in the morning like she usually did. Only she was much happier Because it was her Birthday, She got up and got ready for work, Unfortunately the meta humans won't take a break just because it was her Birthday.

Once she was ready for the day she headed out the door, going on her way to STAR Labs. She stepped into her car and started the short, bit peaceful drive to STAR Labs. Once she arrived, she parked the car and headed inside. When she walked inside, she knew people were there already. As she walked in she expected Cisco to greet her and tell her Happy Birthday, like he did every year, but as she got into the Cortex that didn't happen, instead everyone was talking about something, She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying at first, but when she walked in they stopped, then Cisco started talking about some show as if it was what they were talking about from the beginning. Caitlin sighed, walking into the medical bay, She placed her bag down on the desk and started working, looking at Barry and Wally's latest tests.

During the day, the way everyone was acting made her wonder, they would be talking about one thing then, suddenly change the topic whenever she walked in.

The day continued to pass, and she continued to work, only 1 crime they had to deal with and that was only a simple attempt at a robbery. Everyone had left before her and she concetrated on her work for a few more hours. Finally when she was done, she was ready to head home, get into some comfy pyjamas, and watch Netflix until she fell asleep.

Caitlin grabbed her stuff and walked out of STAR Labs and got into her car, driving off, and heading home. She opened her door and turned on the light as she set her bag on the small table next to the door. She was about to walk to her bedroom, when her friends popped out from all over the place yelling out at her, she jumped a bit seeing everyone, but she smiled, one of the first people to actually walk up to her was Julian, he gave her a big hug and said happy birthday in his sweet British accent. The next one to come up with her was Cisco.

"I did want say something to you earlier today, but they made me not do it," He said with a pout that made her laugh. She thanked everyone before kicking off her heels quickly and sighing in relief.

The small party continued going on, a mess was now on her floor from the wrapping paper. She sighed as she leaned back on her couch ready to end the night and go to sleep. Julian sat next to her wrapping her arms around Caitlin.

"I believe you have one more present," He said as she pulled out his present for her, a small box, inside contained a necklace, a charm on it shaped in a little heart, engraved on it was the text 'Caitlin Julian' She smiled as she pulled it out of the box and put it on, she thanked him as Julian pulled her into a hug. The party slowly died down and everyone was getting tired, Caitlin, still in Julian's arms eventually fell asleep, she smiled as she felt Julian give her a light kiss on the top of her head.

Out of anything that she could have done for her birthday, being with Julian was what she would want to do.

 ** _Yeah I feel like it's kinda crappy...but to be honest I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing with this when I thought of doing this. But yeah, there may be mistakes because I'm not perfect, and I was trying to get it done before my birthday so I can post it...Sorry. This was a little shorter than I planned And I was thinking of going into more detail, but I wasn't sure what to include, but I think it's still a sweet short story, so I'm happy._**


End file.
